


I Can’t Believe That Things Are Going Well:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arrangements/Details, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Plan/Planning, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani & Junior are planning the wedding, & for their new baby, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is a part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I Can’t Believe That Things Are Going Well:

*Summary: Tani & Junior are planning the wedding, & for their new baby, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is a part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Officers Tani Rey & Junior Reigns were happy that things are going perfect for them, & they were with the details for their baby, & Tani looked sad, as they pulled up to a possible wedding venue. Junior noticed right way, & was concerned.

 

“Are you okay, Babe ?”, The Young Former Seal said, as he gave her his full attention. “I feel like I am a house”, She said sadly, as she didn’t make eye contact with him. The Hunky Young Man said, “You are not a house, You are beautiful, Especially when you are going through this pregnancy”, Tani didn’t believe it.

 

The Planner was helpful, & answered the questions that they had, & he said with a smile, “Don’t worry, Your special day will go off without a hitch, We **_will_** also accommodate your ohana,  & friends”, Tani & Junior were excited to hear that, & they made arrangements for the wedding, & the reception there.

 

The Five-O Beauty was feeling much better, & more secure, She said, “I can’t believe that things are going well”, as they got into the car, & Junior put hand on his on her belly, & smiled, “It’s going well, Because we make it go well, & we deserve it”, They shared a kiss, & went on with their day.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
